Coming Home
by Sensible Daydreamer
Summary: Darry learns the hard way about what matters most to him. Rated K plus for all you fetuses roaming the site... This is a short story- it was meant to be a one-shot, but, as you'll soon find out, it was too long to be. So, here it is! My take on what would've happened if Darry went to war and came back. Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.
1. 1 Coming Home

Coming Home

My father used to tell me that it was the little things that counted. Of course, I had always disregarded this, seeing as how we lived the less than average life in a run-down neighborhood. Little things were all we had. But even though I dreamed of a better life somewhere away from the slump that I learned to call home, it didn't mean I didn't love everything about it.

Several years ago, my parents were killed in a car incident. It was dark, temperatures had just reached below freezing, and my father always loved driving home on the back roads. At that time, I had been seriously contemplating moving out of state. Even though I had received an athletic scholarship to the University, there still wasn't enough money for me to actually go. A good friend of mine had just been made co-owner to a small diner located on the outskirts of Kansas and they were low on help with maintenance. The pay would be better than anything I could get at home and figuring I needed all the help I could get, I made plans to move out, take the job, and come back once I could pay off the tuition.

My father wasn't too happy once I had proposed the idea. Cutting remarks were exchanged and before I knew it, he was peeling out of the driveway to start his second shift, leaving me at home upset and beyond frustrated.

You see reality has a funny way of teaching you life lessons. Had I known that I would never have the chance to say I'm sorry to him I would've changed my attitude and approached the subject differently. Had I known that my brothers and I would be made orphans in the blink of an eye I would've told my father how much I loved him, and did everything in my power to keep him from leaving; maybe, if I was the one to go pick up mom from work, the crash wouldn't have happened- we wouldn't have to know what it felt like living without them. Regret and guilt don't even begin to describe how I felt when those cops told me that my parents were never coming home again.

Standing above their soon-to-be graves about a week later I had almost lost it- but then I heard my brothers' choked sobs. They had cried all week, but this was different- muffled and stilted, like they were trying to hold their own, then ending in an almost silent wail letting everyone know they just couldn't do it. It was right then and there that I decided I would be strong for the both of them. I would take care of them and do everything in my power to make sure their lives played out the way they would've had my parents been alive. I would fight and keep fighting because that was what I owed them. Our family had just gotten smaller. I finally realized what my father meant.

Then, a few months later, Ponyboy and I had gotten into a fight. Déjà vu settled in as cutting remarks were exchanged, and before I had time to register what it was that I was actually doing, I hit him, a bright red mark showing clearly on his cheek. My father flashed in my mind as I watched my youngest brother flee the house and take off down the street into the darkness. It was the worst thing I could've ever done and I still have a hard time coming to terms with it. And when, almost a week later, I was told that Ponyboy and Johnny were admitted into the hospital, after being pulled out of a burning church, I was out of my mind. Needless to say, seeing him tow-headed and covered in dirt but otherwise okay was a relieving experience; I was almost okay with the idea of him hating me, because at least I knew he was still alive to let me know it.

The fighting didn't stop there, though. He's still so young but so stubborn in his ways, it drives me insane. A couple days later, after yelling at each other in what seemed like the millionth fight we've had that week, Soda ran out. Pony and I quickly followed and found him, ending up being hit with a sad truth. I really didn't know either of them as well as I thought I had… That night I amended my primary declaration by making sure I would actually try to understand both of my brothers better before making decisions involving their well being.

That was how it was in the years that followed- I really did try to understand Pony more, even though the almost seven year age difference between us leaves more than enough room for difference of opinion. Because of that, I was able to rebuild the relationship we once shared. I did it so that Pony knew he could come to me if he needed to, that I would be there for him through anything and everything; and he did, he really did.

Pony had picked himself up and started to excel in not only his academics but track as well. Soda became co-manager at the DX with Steve, and Steve finally moved out of that house he hated so much. Two-bit was finally able to find himself a job at a classy bar over on fifth, and as for me, well, I was just starting to make my way through community college; I had worked my way up through the roofing business and was able to quit my second job because of it. Things were beginning to look up.

But as I said, reality has a funny way of teaching you life lessons. The war in Vietnam wasn't getting any better, and more and more young men were being sent over to try and alleviate a problem that everybody knew couldn't be solved.

I wasn't supposed to be the one to hop on that train to go fight for our country, but the latter wasn't an option for me. There was no way on earth I would allow for Sodapop to get dragged halfway across the world into some dark unknown place where boys were getting killed all the time. I had convinced myself that since I was the strongest in our gang, I would have the best chance at survival there. So, without giving anyone much of a warning, I took his place.

But about 6 months in, I got caught up in an ambush that resulted in me being locked up and losing my mind faster than anything- certainly would've given Pony a run for his money.

I stayed a POW for 5 months; and once I had finally been liberated, I quickly found that not only had I been declared MIA but also KIA. Every soldier is if they haven't been found after a certain period of time. I thought of Soda and Pony and my heart sunk.

I was finally coming home, and for the first time since my parents died, I had no idea how I was going to fix this.


	2. 2 Picking up the Pieces

Picking Up the Pieces

The flight was unbearable. Having to sit for hours at a time after being confined in a hospital bed for weeks just about killed me. And on top of that this was my first time ever flying on an airplane. It would've been fine had it not been for the newly acquired injuries.

Three bullet wounds scar the right side of my abdomen, only one making a complete mark while the other two had just barely grazed my side; but aside from the sheer luck, it still causes me more pain than it ought to. Small pieces of shrapnel from a hidden mine had found their way up the back of my left leg, leaving me with a slight limp that may never go away. Other than that there are a few surface cuts scattered up and down my arms, but those will heal.

Scars and wounds I could deal with- living a life filled with fighting and rumbles helps to dull your susceptibility to pain. It was being made a Prisoner of War, when those blasted gooks started to mess with my brain, that drove me to the edge of insanity.

Trying to remember is like breathing in an atmosphere filled with CO2. It's a thick, dense fog that chokes me upon recalling the bits and pieces of memory that are clear. Nights are the worst. Countless times I would find myself jerking out of unconsciousness, breathing hard, being held down by the nurses and, sometimes, nighttime security. I now know what it feels like to not remember, and I sincerely hope that this was not what my youngest brother had to endure those first couple of weeks after mom and dad died.

Regardless of my fragile mental state, I refuse to let this sink me completely. I still had a family at home that I need to take care of- one who believes that I'm dead at the moment.

At the same time I'm afraid of myself. You don't know how much you've changed until you meet up with someone you haven't seen in a while. How am I going to be able to help them if I'm the one who needs the help? I think of what that doctor back at the hospital told me- how he said that I would most likely experience something called Dissociation. What if I do something I regret? Something even worse than what I did to Pony? All these thoughts swirled through my mind as I stepped off that plane and headed into the terminal.

* * *

The bus I'm on makes a stop across the street from Will Rogers High School. Thinking about a red headed young boy with big greenish-gray eyes, I eagerly hop off, getting caught up in the moment.

The pavement leading to the front doors is covered with a small film of dirt, a brownish-grey lackluster to it. Things around Tulsa certainly haven't changed since I've been gone, yet the familiar surroundings are comforting for once. Taking a deep breath, I collect my thoughts and walk into the main office.

"May I help you, son?" The lady at the desk is new; small and petite, she looked to be in her late 4o's- definitely someone I've never seen before; and I would know, I've been here more times than I care to count.

"I'm, uh, looking to see if Ponyboy Curtis is here? He's my little brother…" I don't know why I asked that. The sun was high in the sky signaling the start of the afternoon and I knew that school would be finishing up soon.

The lady gives me a strange look. "May I ask what your name is?"

Wary eyes. That's all I've ever gotten since I got on that plane. People look me up and down, and I guess if I was the man I was before Vietnam I would've made a big deal about it, but I don't blame them; not when I knew that some of their sons would never make it back. In other words, the look she gave me right then wasn't anything new.

"Darrel- Darrel Curtis." As soon as I say that, Principal Sheffield walks in. Jeff Sheffield was a good family friend of ours due to the many years spent buddying around with our dad. He always checked in every once in a while to see how we were doing. Pony liked him, but Soda didn't; I always used to joke that that was the reason why Soda was the one to drop out and Pony wasn't.

Jeff is carrying a stack of manila folders, simultaneously studying the contents of one of them when he looks up at me. He gives a start, a sudden flurry of white rushing to the floor in haste.

"Darrel!"

I crack a smile. It was foreign and strange, but I somehow manage to do it. He crosses the room and we embrace, him placing a firm hand on my shoulder as we let go of each other.

"My word…" was all he could say, looking at me with a shocked expression. He then chuckles to himself, although I could hear the sadness in it. "They said you died in the war." He keeps his voice low, but I could practically hear the lingering question _how are you here?_ I just nod slowly, keeping my eyes level to his. I don't know what to say.

"Here, let's talk in my office. Ann,"-he picks up the folders and hands them to the lady at the front desk-"Mrs. Foster needs these delivered to her in the auditorium, please and thank you." And with that, I am lead into a small room located at the end of a corridor.

* * *

Jeff lets out a low whistle.

"That's horrible." His eyes are serious as he stares intently at me. I couldn't decide whether I was made tougher or more vulnerable from my time in the war. But sitting across from him in his office, telling him about some of the experiences I've had, I suddenly felt small. I felt so confused and frustrated at the same time- I felt out of it. I wanted to get my old self back, the one that had everything under control and knew what to do, when to do it, and was confident in the decisions I made. I wanted to ask him how I was ever going to get it together, but there was something else I needed to know.

"Jeff… have you been to see my brothers?" That familiar ache to see them forms inside my chest. Jeff sighs, his eyes lowering, and I know I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

"It's still fresh, you know? Those Recruiters…"-he swears and continues-"didn't even have the decency to wait 'til Ponyboy was at home with Soda to break the news," something starts inside me as Jeff continues. "Just came marching in unannounced during his fifth period class and broadcasted it to the whole world. It got everyone upset but he- he took it the hardest. He was out of his element; just shut down and closed himself off from everyone."

"We tried everything to help him cope- bring him into counseling, have some of his friends try to include him at school functions, even the track team put in extra effort at supporting him at every meet, but still, he kept his distance and never spoke to anyone, not even those friends of yours…" I swallow hard at that.

"Regardless, his schoolwork still stayed exemplary and it should please you to know that he is the class Valedictorian." Again I smile, although this one was harder than the last. I was incredibly proud of him, but I wonder if he actually did it for himself or if he did it for me.

"What about Soda?" I tried not to sound distressed. Both of my brothers tend to be overly emotional; though they will never admit to it, it is who they are. This is the sole reason I 'worry myself gray' (as Pony likes to put it) about them. Neither of them fared well at our parents' funeral, and had to be put through the agony again when Johnny and Dallas died. It is also the cause of most of Soda's heated outbursts and Pony's smart aleck retorts, both, of which, get them into all sorts of trouble (much to my regret). Hearing that my little brother shut himself off from everyone scares me. If he was like that then Soda…

"Well, I didn't see _him_ until just a few weeks ago," Jeff scratches the back of his head, trying to piece his words together carefully. Whether it was to not upset me or to not spite my brother, I wasn't sure. "I was only there for a few minutes, but he didn't look well. Barely said two words to me."

"It doesn't look like he's been eating much of anything and from what Steven has told me, he has trouble sleeping as well." It takes me a minute to register Steve's name. I forgot that Pony and Soda weren't the only ones I left behind. Shoot, coming back might be more difficult than I thought.

There's a beat and then we make eye contact. I know that he won't say anything more, which only means that I need to go home. Right. Now.

"Is Ponyboy here?"

"Unfortunately no, all the seniors had their last day of school this past Wednesday." Despite Jeff telling me that Pony was Valedictorian, I had also forgotten that this was his senior year. I had left just as summer started, and was beginning to feel bad about missing his last year in high school.

All of a sudden Jeff pipes up and looks at me with wide eyes, a smile creeping slowly onto his face.

"Darry, do you know that graduation is in two days?" Today is Friday. That would mean that the graduation ceremonies would be on Sunday; it was strange to think that this was happening on a Sunday rather than on a Saturday, but I didn't ask about it. I only shook my head.

"I do now- why do you ask?" Jeff just taps his fingers against his desk- just keeps on smiling. And after talking with him for another forty minutes, I couldn't help but smile myself.

I wasn't one for these kinds of things, but this, _this _could be interesting.

* * *

The high school was only a few blocks away from the DX, so I walked it, shifting my bag onto the other shoulder. I really should've bussed it to the hospital to make sure I hadn't caused any internal bleeding, but the need to see my brothers was overwhelming.

The one duffle I was allotted in the army wasn't filled with much: letters written from home, a couple of shirts, the jeans I wore the first day of boot camp, and one of two uniforms that I regrettably decided to bring back with me (I was currently wearing the other one); so I didn't mind carrying it, even in the condition I was in.

It was a wonder I still remembered where it was and as I strode down the familiar streets of my hometown, I suddenly began to feel nervous. It's not that I was afraid they had moved on without me- if anything, that was what I'm hoping they did. It's because I know that they didn't-couldn't-that I was anxious to see them again. I mull over all the ways I could greet them, what I should say or how I should say it; the old Darry would know what to do, and I wish to heck that he were the one doing this, not me.

After about ten minutes, the DX finally comes into view and I can see my brother leaning up against the wall of the shop facing the other direction. He's got his hands in his pockets and by the looks of it he's making conversation with someone else who is currently under the hood of a '66 chevy pickup. I think _He's taller than I last remember, _and stop a moment to take in the sight of him.

Tall and long-legged and lean, Sodapop still looks like Sodapop. His hair is still long but it isn't greased back. I make out the tell tale signs of stress and sleep deprivation through the hunch of his shoulders and the way he rests his head up against the wall every now and again. He switches the leg he's leaning on, but he does it slowly, like he isn't sure it's the right thing to do. Glory, I hope I haven't changed much- I hope he still recognizes me.

Once again, I take a deep breath and I walk to him, this time with purpose. I catch him in a conversation he's clearly struggling to keep up with.

"…Nah man, my shift is gonna be over soon and I really oughtta go home," Soda says quietly. As good as it feels to hear him speak, he doesn't sound like the brother I know and I blame myself for that.

"Alright- but I'll come with you, what with the kid being done with high school and all he'll need a refresher on what having fun actually looks like." Steve's attempt at trying to get a smile out of my brother fails miserably. Silence falls between the two as Soda wipes at his eyes.

I seize the opportunity and take my chance.

"Sodapop…" There's a huge lump in my throat that prevents me from saying anything else. All that time spent thinking about what to say is instantly thrown out the window. Soda looks over to me with a tear-stained face and he pales, eyes growing wide.

We stand there and just stare at each other. Steve retreats from his working stance to see what's gotten Soda speechless and his jaw drops.

"D-Darry?" Steve says in a stunned tone. I look at him and the edge of my lip curls up in an attempt to smile. He's grown as well.

"Hey Steve, haven't heard from you lately-" I was trying to get us out of the initial shock, but that was as far as I got before I notice Soda advancing slowly towards me.

"Darry…? Is that… Is that you…?" Soda's voice breaks as he stutters this; I hate how hard it is for him to accept that I'm here now- that he's not dreaming. He reaches out a hand to me but it's tentative and I know it's taking all he has not to drop on the spot.

All those months of being in a foreign land suddenly come rushing back to me and, sick of that feeling of being away from home for far too long, I take a step forward and throw my arms around him, taking in the feel of his heartbeat- the feel of him.

Before I know it, Soda's body starts to rack against mine. I can feel the front of my uniform getting damp.

"It's ok, little buddy, it's alright… I'm here now, I'm here…" I tried my best to calm him down, but as Soda wraps his arms around my waist, his grip tightens, and words start to pour out of his mouth.

"When they said that you had… I thought… Oh, glory, Dar, I never thought I'd see you again… and I couldn't think- I just, I couldn't-" Soda's voice is strained and he buries his face in my shoulder. I just let him cry all the while stroking his hair. Steve stands a respectable distance away, but there's a distinct light in his eyes that shows he's glad to see me alive too.

After standing like that for a few moments, we let go of each other- sort of; Soda keeps a fistful of my uniform in his hand whilst rubbing at his face with the other, and I settle my arm across his shoulders despite the shooting pain in my side. I look over to Steve and stretch the other arm out towards him, remembering that family was not just a blood relation. His face goes red, but he doesn't hesitate to join in.

It is the first time I don't think about Vietnam.

* * *

As I debrief them on where I actually was when I went MIA, there isn't much of a difference between their reaction and Jeff's. We are sitting inside the shop, Soda and Steve having clocked out early even though both their shifts ended in ten minutes time. Soda sticks to my side and, after being told about the wounds, fusses over me.

I swear inwardly. "Sodapop, I aint gonna spontaneously combust, so willya just sit down and stop worryin'?" he does as he's told, not taking his eyes off me in the process. Steve chuckles, blowing a ring of smoke in the air in front of him.

"Can't say we missed your yelling 'round here." I just roll my eyes.

"There's the sarcasm that earned you that broken jaw not so long ago…" I said it just to watch his eyes go wide like they just did. We both let out a laugh, the sound echoing loudly in the small space. I missed talking this way. In the army, there were only two types of boys- the ones who liked to drink beer and kill and cussed things out worse than Dallas ever did, and the ones who jumped every time the sergeant would yell their name in roll call. Needless to say, a happy medium was nowhere to be found.

"Darry, you sure you don't wanna go to a hospital or somethin'? I mean, just in case…" Soda quickly adds after I give him a look. I don't miss that edge to his voice that shows he's still afraid I might disappear any second now. I shake my head.

"No, I've had enough of being in hospitals. 'Sides I want to hear about you; what's this I hear about you not eating or sleeping?" Having a closer look at him, I could definitely tell that he's dropped a few pounds- his face looks slightly sunken in. Soda twiddles his thumbs and he gets this sad expression on his face, dropping his eyes to the floor. I scoot closer to him to make him look at me.

"I told you, you gotta to take care of yourself while I'm away…" I say softly, trying to get the actual message across. He opens his mouth to say something and then shuts it again, settling for a sheepish nod. I ruffle his hair, silently telling him that he doesn't need to be afraid anymore.

It's getting dark out; I wonder what my other brother is up to…

"Where's Pony? How's he doing?" I feel dumb after I've said that. Both of them turn to look at me.

"Kid doesn't even know you're alive, huh?" Steve murmurs, bouncing his leg up and down rapidly. Soda stands up immediately.

"We gotta go home now." He's already picked up the last of the tools that were once scattered all over the floor and is halfway out of the garage when I tell him to wait a minute.

"We gotta tell Pony you're alive, _now_ Dar!" my brother's voice carries a sense of urgency, and remembering what Jeff has told me about my youngest brother, I could see why. I close my eyes for a second then gesture for him to sit back down. There was something else I needed to tell him- the both of them.


	3. 3 Reunited

Reunited

Pony's graduating class will be entering onto the field in a few minutes, which gave me time to go over the plan:

Step 1) Move to sit next to the band after the students take their seats.

Step 2) Wait until the initial welcome is finished.

Step 3) Start walking up the aisle during the narration of the Pledge of Allegiance which is usually led by the ASB student body president, but this year will, instead, be lead by the Valedictorian- by Ponyboy.

In the two days that I have been back home, Ponyboy is the only one I have not seen- and it was all so that I could surprise him on his big day. This was the big, crazy, hair-brained scheme that Jeff had thought up when I was talking to him in his office. Sure, I was hesitant, because prolonging the time that I would be able to reunite with him was something I hated even considering; but I needed him to know that I never left him. I promised that I would always be there for him, and this was my chance to show him that I'll never break that promise.

I tap my fingers against the handheld microphone, wondering how in the world Will Roger's High could afford this type of new technology, but only so I could keep my mind off of the free time I had. If you keep your mind off of the time, then it'll pass by quicker; it seems logical, but, so far, it wasn't working.

I got that feeling again that I was stuck in some sort of limbo, but it wasn't a 'too-impatient-to-wait' way… it was something else, a place much darker and more horrible, blocking me from my family- from reality…

Loud brassy music suddenly fills the air and I can see students begin to file out of the side school entrance. Childishly, I duck my head once I find Ponyboy. I can feel my heart beat hard against my chest as I study him.

The bright glint of metal draws my attention to his cords and medals first; he's definitely got a lot more than I had when I graduated- each one hangs proudly around his neck. I see that he's taller as well, perhaps as tall as Soda is, and I can't help but smirk when I see the muscle he's built. His strides are done with conviction, and he holds his head up high, but his face is dark and bleak. He looks like he doesn't want to be here.

I'll fix that.

Once everyone is where they're meant to be, Jeff motions for them all to sit and, after readjusting his tie, takes to the podium.

"Distinguished guests, friends, faculty and staff, graduates and their families- on behalf of everyone here at Will Roger's High School, I am pleased to welcome all of you to our 1969 commencement ceremonies!" the audience applauses with a few hoots and hollers added in. Jeff goes on to tell them how exceptionally proud he is, acknowledging the great abundance of awards given to those involved in athletics and other actively involved clubs, and talking about the grand things that await the graduates as they go out in the real world.

"Before we hear from our Student Body President, we will now be lead in reciting the Pledge of Allegiance by none other than our Valedictorian- Ponyboy Curtis!" the Audience applauses once more (why they did this is beyond me). Pony stands to take Jeff's place.

"Please stand and remove all hats as we recite the Pledge of Allegiance." His voice has deepened quite considerably, and had we been in a different situation, I would've laughed out loud and questioned him on how many girls he was able to pick up because of it.

The sounds of shuffles are heard as people begin to stand; I grip the mic so hard it's a wonder I haven't crushed it to bits.

"_I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America_-" I keep my breathing even as I step into the aisle and bring the microphone up to my face.

"_-And to the republic for which it stands-"_ I start to walk, focusing on my brother and my brother only. Pony looks at me quizzically, not recognizing who I am. I smile.

"_-One nation, under God-" _Pony's breath hitches as his eyes shoot open in realization, and his hands fly up to his mouth. He whips around to find Jeff who is already standing beside him, and I pick up where he left off, knowing that he won't be able to finish it.

"_-_Indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all_._" I keep myself sounding professional since everyone is now looking at me confused. Unfamiliar faces of students around me twist in disbelief as they connect the dots. My brother looks like he's going to be sick- he's gripping the edge of the podium to keep himself upright; Jeff is whispering something to him, but I can't tell what they're saying because of all the murmuring that has begun in the crowd. He's real confused as to what to make of this, so I speak up. I say the words I should've said a long time ago.

"I am so incredibly proud of you, Ponyboy," was all I had to say. Pony jumps the few steps separating the platform from the ground and trips over his feet several times in trying to get to me, losing his graduation cap in the process.

"Dar!" he cries out. He's fast so I brace myself for impact and when he reaches me I swing him around, holding him tightly.

Some of the girls around us are dabbing at their eyes and sniffling as the men look at us with a newfound respect. Pony is sobbing, so, like I did with Soda, I just hold him and run my hand through his hair. I laugh softly.

"You're so tall…" I underestimated just how much he had grown. Pony just hugs me tighter. Maybe, sometime in the future we'll both look back and he'll tell me how mad he is that I embarrassed him like this, but I didn't care; I looked forward to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who don't know, this here is Lieutenant Darrel Shayne Curtis," Jeff's voice catches me off guard. "About a year ago, he was drafted to fight in the war." There's an eerie silence as everyone is called to remember the reality in which we lived in. I notice, and am grateful, that Jeff does not say the word 'Vietnam'.

"He was captured, taken as prisoner, and was missing for five months; the army had informed his family that he would not be returning home," at this, Pony makes a strangled noise and looks at me; I give him a reassuring smile and pat him on the back. Jeff continues.

"But here he stands- he fought his way back home and was able to make it in time to see his youngest brother graduate. So can we please give it up for this man who, like so many other young men, sacrificed so much for our country." Everyone stands and cheers, and I can feel my face getting hot. Pony keeps an arm around my waist looking out over the crowd and grins through his tears.

When they have finished applauding, I start to guide Pony back up to his seat on the platform; we don't get very far because my side cramps up and I double over, gripping it in pain.

"Darry what's wrong? Are you okay?" Pony whispers this as he searches frantically for some way to help out. I grit my teeth.

"No, I'm fine—" another wave of pain hits and I gasp, in spite of myself.

My brother, being the one to understand things more than most his age, evaluates quickly and swiftly ducks his head beneath my arm, holding me up. We walk like this the rest of the way, but I don't feel ashamed.

When we have reached the seats up on the platform, Pony lowers me down gingerly, seating himself in the chair next to me. But I don't take my arm off of his shoulders- I keep it there. I smile at him appreciatively and squeeze his bicep, much like our father did with us when we were having a really tough time at school. Pony slips his arm around my waist once again. He gets it.

We sit like that for the rest of the ceremonies. I am given the honor of being the one to hand Pony his Diploma.

When the ceremonies are over, Soda finds us, followed by Steve and Two-Bit. Two-Bit cracks a joke about me being too old to walk and Steve quickly rebuttles with some remark about something Two-Bit did while he was with Kathy the other night. Two-Bit then goes for a headlock, which Steve narrowly misses, and gets swatted in the back of the head by Pony. I just let out a disapproving chuckle while Soda rolls his eyes and declares with finality that they were taking me to the hospital.

During the ride there, I find that Pony has been given a full-ride at the University downtown and Soda has a girl who he thinks is the love of his life- he's talking marriage. I laugh in disbelief at how adult my brothers have become.

For a moment I will myself to think about Vietnam and I find that even though it's still there, it is too far off in the distance for me to be bothered by it. I know that everything will be okay.

Our family was small, but it's still a family- and that's all that mattered. There is nothing in the world that could make me give them up.

My parents would be proud.

* * *

_First fan fiction posted! Yay! It took a while to get it down, but this is something I've been thinking about for a while…. So I hope it was good! More to come soon! _

_Please tell me what you think! Thank you!_

_XO, Sensible Daydreamer_


End file.
